BANJI
by Azura Eve
Summary: [CH 1] Xi Luhan hanyalah siswa SMU biasa yang setahun belakangan ini berstatus lajang. Namun semuanya berubah ketika secara tak sengaja cincinnya tertukar oleh adik kelasnya yang tampan dan populer, Oh Sehun. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata cincin mereka serupa! Apakah mereka akan menjadi musuh—atau malah soulmate! "Apapun itu, aku suka cincin ini!" — Luhan / HUNHAN. AU. YAOI


**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

Disclaimer; Standard disclaimer applied  
Genres; Romance, Shounen-Ai  
Length; Chaptered  
Rating; T (PG-12)

Warn(s); a bunch of typos, Bahasa's failure, bad diction, rush plot, etc

* * *

**-summary-**

Xi Luhan hanyalah siswa SMU biasa yang setahun belakangan ini berstatus lajang. Namun semuanya berubah ketika secara tak sengaja cincinnya tertukar oleh adik kelasnya yang tampan dan populer, Oh Sehun. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata cincin mereka serupa! Apakah mereka akan menjadi musuh—atau malah soulmate?!

* * *

"Bukan maksudku untuk dengki padanya, aku hanya heran. Kenapa di dunia ini harus ada seseorang seperti _dia_?!"

Teman baik Luhan, Kim Jongin menggeram seraya meremas kaleng kosong di tangannya. Sejak mereka mulai bolos mata pelajaran Eksak, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak soda yang diminum Jongin. Awalnya Jongin janji cuma sebentar, namun ternyata 'sebentar' menurut kamusnya paling sedikit adalah tiga jam. Luhan mendesah, bagaimana dia bisa dengan bodohnya mau saja ditarik Jongin ke atas atap sekolah. Akibatnya, bukan hanya dia ketinggalan materi Tuan Jung tapi lebih dari itu karena secara sepihak—

Luhan dipaksa menjadi _tong sampah-_nya Jongin.

Jongin terus berkeluh kesah mengenai seseorang dari kelas satu yang dianggap bertanggungjawab atas kejadian penolakan dirinya tadi pagi. Adik kelas mereka yang berambut abu-abu metalik, Oh Sehun.

Beberapa jam lalu ketika Jongin sampai lebih awal di sekolah, dia mendapati gebetannya sekaligus gadis termolek di kelas mereka, Do Kyungsoo, tengah merona sembari menumpukan dagu. Pandangannya berbinar, ada sinar yang memancar dari maniknya yang polos. Kyungsoo nampak seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Dan memang benar. Saat Jongin menanyakan alasan mengapa pipi anak itu merona merah, dengan tanpa dosa Kyungsoo menjawab, "Maaf, Jongin. Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada adik kelas kita. _Sehun_."

Singkat kata, Jongin patah hati. Ia sedang berada dalam suasana terburuknya. Luhan tak ingin membuat laki-laki itu tambah panas kalau berkomentar macam-macam dan memilih diam.

Luhan tahu beberapa detik lagi pasti ia akan mendengar kalimat yang sama yang telah diucapkan Jongin setidaknya ratusan kali.

"Ya ampun, kalau kau jadi aku kau pasti setuju denganku, kan, Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh dari balik kaleng sodanya. Matanya sedikit melebar, "Aku?" responnya sangsi. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Barangkali benar, jika ia ada di posisi Jongin bukan tidak mungkin ia kesal. Atau malah bertindak lebih nekat?

Luhan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jongin. Karibnya dari bangku SMP itu sudah menyimpan perasaan mendalam terhadap Kyungsoo sejak kelas satu. Namun Kyungsoo tak mengetahuinya karena Jongin selalu pintar menutupi. Luhan tak habis pikir, Jongin yang sering berlagak keren ternyata nyalinya setipis rumput laut. Di hadapan gadis itu, Jongin hanya sanggup menari. Jongin tak pernah mengungkit tentang betapa keras jantungnya berpacu ketika ia melihat tawa Kyungsoo yang berderai, betapa sulit menahan mimiknya supaya tidak terlihat gugup saat Kyungsoo mengajarinya rumus Kimia, atau betapa sukanya dia saat Kyungsoo memanggil namanya dengan mendayu-dayu. Luhan pernah merayu Jongin untuk menyatakan cinta dengan cara mengajak Kyungsoo jalan bareng ke Lotte World dan berujung gagal total. Jongin muntah-muntah karena kepayahan naik arena ekstrem (Kyungsoo bertingkah sebaliknya, ia kegirangan). Setelah itu, Jongin lebih suka memujanya dalam diam. Dia berpendapat jika tiba saatnya nanti ia menemukan waktu yang tepat. Dan ketika Jongin mengungkapkan perasaannya tadi pagi, dia mendapati dirinya kecolongan.

Kyungsoo malah menaruh hati pada laki-laki ingusan.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, "Ini semua salahnya!"

Tapi…

Sebenarnya bukan salah Sehun juga kalau Kyungsoo menyukainya. Semua siswa tahu jika Sehun pantas dijadikan pacar. Sehun tak punya sisi buruk untuk digosipkan. Sulit menemukan titik lemahnya. Ia adalah seseorang yang sempurna menurut pandangan seisi sekolah. Wajahnya tampan, ayahnya dokter gigi, tubuhnya tinggi dan ia populer. Dia semacam gambaran pangeran dalam dongeng-dongeng. Bagusnya lagi, Sehun selalu bersikap ramah pada siapapun. Matanya akan melengkung seperti bulan sabit saat sedang tersenyum.

Luhan… mengaguminya.

Sehun tidak kelihatan seperti bajingan. Kelakuannya baik-baik saja. Teman-temannya termasuk golongan terpelajar, bukan kelompok yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula para guru juga memperlakukan dia secara normal.

Jongin terus saja mendumal. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, pikirannya berkelana. Ia menurunkan pandangan lalu menatap tangan kanannya, tepatnya jari tengahnya yang dihiasi cincin perak. Suatu topik menarik yang telah disadarinya sejak minggu lalu.

Ada mitos yang bilang, jika ada dua orang memakai cincin di jari manis tangan kanan adalah simbol dari persahabatan. Cincin di jari tengah tangan kanan berarti orang itu statusnya lajang. Dan yang terakhir sekaligus yang paling keramat, jika dua orang memakai cincin serupa di jari manis tangan kiri, tak diragukan lagi jika mereka adalah pasangan. Baik sudah menikah ataupun baru pacaran.

"Oh _man, _cincin ini jadi sia-sia kupesan."

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya begitu melirik Jongin yang kini sibuk memainkan sebuah cincin berukiran gabungan namanya dan Kyungsoo.

"Yah, kurasa kau overdramatis, Jongin," komentar Luhan seadanya.

"Cih, terserah…" Jongin mengerutkan bibirnya dan menyumpahserapahi Luhan dengan bahasa ajaibnya. Tanpa sengaja Jongin menjatuhkan tatapannya ke tangan kanan Luhan. "Omong-omong, kau masih memakai_nya, _heh?"

"Maksudmu…," Luhan menoleh lalu segera mengikuti arah mata Jongin memandang, "cincin? Ada apa?"

Jongin mendecak. "Memangnya kau tak tahu, Teman? Anak sekelas kita sudah mengecek siapa yang memakai cincin di jarinya masing-masing,"

"Lalu?"

_Luhan sepertinya memang belum tahu. _"Ada rumor yang bilang kalau kau _tidak pernah _melepaskan cincin di tanganmu," Jongin merangkul bahu Luhan, "seperti kau masih mengharap sesuatu dari mantan pacarmu…"

Luhan mendelik. "A-Apa?" sergahnya panik. "Cincin ini tidak ada maksudnya."

"Masa?"

Menyerah akan tatapan menyelidik dari Jongin, Luhan mendesah panjang. "Bukan begitu… Cincin ini memang sepasang dengan milik Yura. Aku membelinya di toko perhiasan dekat taman kota. Entahlah, dengar-dengar tokonya sekarang sudah tutup. Jadi yang kubeli dengan Yura adalah edisi terakhir. Setelah kami putus, aku tak berniat melepasnya," Ia mengambil jeda, menarik napas, "Yura membujukku untuk membuang cincin ini, tapi aku bersikeras tetap menyimpannya."

"Hm, begitu." Jongin tak melepas pandangannya dari Luhan kemudian menyeringai, "Aku yang kurang peka atau hanya perasaan saja, kuperhatikan kau kurang tertarik pada gadis-gadis. Biasanya laki-laki seumuran kita itu paling tidak punya mantan dua, atau tiga. Tapi kau cuma punya _satu_?"

"Aku yakin rumor itu kebanyakan tidak benarnya," sembur Luhan. _Tapi benar juga, sih, mantanku baru satu, _sambungnya dalam hati. Jongin memutar bolamatanya, "Namanya juga gosip. Sebaiknya jangan terpengaruh, bikin capek sendiri."

Luhan menaikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Bibirnya mengerucut sedikit. Maniknya terfokus pada cincin di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Cincin pasangan yang ia beli bersama Yura, sang mantan. "Lagipula siapa yang peduli. Aku suka cincin ini.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak berniat ingin melepasnya." Ekor matanya melirik Jongin yang masih betah mendengarkan. Mungkin Jongin pikir ini gilirannya menampung curhatan Luhan setelah tadi ia menghabiskan berjam-jam mengoceh ini-itu padanya. Gantian.

"Cincin ini tidak mahal. Aku menyukainya, karena itu aku merawatnya. Rasanya seperti peliharaan kesayangan, kau tahu?" ujarnya sedikit terkekeh. Jongin menganga, istilah Luhan aneh sekali!

"Beruntung sekali kau," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba. "Jika semua yang kuidamkan berjalan seperti rencana awal, mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo sudah jadi milikku. Dan kita berpegangan tangan sambil melirik cincin pasangan masing-masing di jari manis," tambahnya, mengawang ke bahasan semula.

"Kalau bukan karena si sialan Sehun…" desis Jongin samar-samar.

Luhan mengo. Otak Jongin lumayan konslet karena meskipun topik bicara mereka sudah mulur ke mana-mana, tetap saja dia ingat masalah Kyungsoo-nya yang menaruh rasa terhadap Oh Sehun. Cinta tak bisa menipu.

Tak dapat berbuat banyak, Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk pundak Jongin cukup bertenaga. "Yah, yah. Bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum malam ini?" Jongin menoleh. "Aku yang traktir~" kata Luhan lagi.

Akhirnya seharian itu keduanya bolos sampai jam pulang. Luhan berusaha menjadi kawan yang baik, mencoba jadi sosok yang ada ketika dibutuhkan. Toh, ia tidak akan tertinggal banyak pelajaran, kan? Dia hanya bolos sehari dan fenomena ini terjadi satu kali dalam satu semester—jangan tanya tentang Jongin yang sudah ahli mencari alasan keluar kelas. Luhan yakin guru mereka maklum.

Jongin, tentu tak kehabisan bahan untuk mendumal tentang kejelekan Sehun, walau apapun yang dikatakan Jongin jelas-jelas bertolak belakang karena Sehun tidak sebajingan itu.

Meski Luhan sepenuhnya mendengarkan ocehan Jongin yang merendahkan adik kelas mereka, ia tetap berpikir kalau Sehun bukanlah seseorang berwatak buruk…

…setidaknya sampai saat ini.

* * *

**to-be-continue**

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave any feedbacks! X)


End file.
